Und stünde still die Zeit für uns
by hyndara71
Summary: Was wenn John Sheppard nicht am Ende von "Vegas" in der Wüste vergessen worden wäre?


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört dem SyFy-Channel, MGM und noch einigen mehr. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.  
**Author's Note:** Mich beschäftigt "Vegas" schon, seit ich die Folge das erste Mal sah, auch die Möglichkeit eines "was wäre wenn". Wäre Sheppard noch zu retten gewesen? Hatte Rod die Atlanter damals wirklich bewußt angelogen oder trieb ihn was anderes dazu, seinen eigenen Colonel zu "erfinden". Ausgehend von einer anderen FF von mir hab ich mich also nochmal an Vegas gewagt. Ich hoffe, diese kleine Geschichte gefällt. Kommentare sind naturgemäß erwünscht *zwinker*.  
**Widmung:** Ich möchte diese FF Jane Sheppard widmen und hoffe, daß sie die Kraft für den kommenden Kampf findet.

* * *

Rodneys Kopf schien leer und hohl. So sehr es ihn auch freute, daß es letztendlich doch gelungen war, das Wraithsignal zu stören, gleichzeitig breitete sich immer mehr ein bitterer Geschmack in seinem Mund aus und ein eigenartiges Gefühl zog seinen Magen zusammen, während in dem Leerraum zwischen seinen Ohren noch immer Woolseys Worte nachhallten:  
"Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn mir andere Dimensionen im Moment egal sind ..."  
Verzweifelt starrte er auf den Bildschirm hinunter, seine Finger krampften sich in die Rückenlehne des Stuhles, auf dem Zelenka saß.  
Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte ein anderer auf, ein vollkommen anderer als dieser verbitterte Mann, der sich vermutlich selbst geopfert hatte, um die Erde zu retten. Rodney sah eben diesen Mann mit einem Blitzen in den Augen und einem spitzbübischen Lächeln einen Golfschläger schwingen. Er sah, wie das zerzauste Haar in der salzigen Brise Lantheas sacht wippte, wie die sehnige Gestalt die Muskeln anspannte und die Hüfte sich drehte.  
Er hatte ihn angelogen damals. Er hatte alle angelogen. Aber es hatte sich einfach so richtig angefühlt, bei ihnen zu sein, mit ihnen zu lachen, zu scherzen, zu tun, was sie taten. So verdammt richtig ...  
Der Schalk in den haselnußfarbenen Augen, der dann einer Schmollmiene wich und den zu groß geratenen Lausejungen John Sheppard noch jungenhafter wirken ließ.  
Was wäre passiert, wenn es anders gelaufen wäre? Was wenn ...  
"Da ist etwas", flüsterte Zelenka. Der Tscheche beugte sich über den Bildschirm, schob seine Brille wieder zurück auf die Nasenwurzel.  
John Sheppard, dieser verbitterte Polizist, der niemanden an sich heranließ, der noch Jahre später nicht fähig war, Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen aufzubauen.  
Rodney hatte auch ihn belogen, er wußte mehr, viel mehr. Aber er hatte den Schmerz gesehen in den Augen dieses Mannes. Soviel Schmerz und Resignation, soviel Mißtrauen und die winzige Warnung, nicht den letzten Schritt zu tun.  
Rodney sehnte sich nach etwas, wie es der Rodney McKay und der John Sheppard in dieser anderen Dimension besessen hatten. Er sehnte sich nach einer ähnlichen Freundschaft, nach ähnlichem Vertrauen, einfach nach dem Freund, den er nie gehabt hatte, weil das Schicksal hier es anders gemeint hatte mit diesem ehemaligen Hubschrauber-Piloten.  
Da war etwas. Nur winzig, für normale Sensoren kaum auszumachen. Etwas, das durch die Explosion überlagert worden war.  
"Ein Lebenszeichen!"  
Rodney richtete sich unvermittelt auf und drehte sich um. "Er lebt noch", wandte er sich an Woolsey, der gerade irgendeinen wichtigen Anruf tat.  
Der FBI-Agent sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich ab und senkte die Stimme auf ein Flüstern, das Rodney nicht verstehen konnte.  
"Sheppard lebt noch, Agent Woolsey", wiederholte er, lauter und bestimmter.  
"Aber nicht mehr lange", fügte Radek stockend hinzu. Hektisch richtete er sich auf und wandte sich an Rodney: "Die Lebenszeichen werden schwächer. Wenn wir etwas tun wollen, dann sollten wir es bald tun!"  
Woolsey ließ sich nicht stören, flüsterte einfach weiter in seinen verdammten Hörer hinein.  
Rodney ballte die Hände in hilfloser Wut zu Fäusten.  
Er konnte nichts tun, er hatte nicht die Befehlsgewalt hier. Er war nur zur Erde gekommen, um den Wraith (so es denn nur einer gewesen war) aufzuhalten und das Signal zu verhindern. Mit Mühe hatte er zumindest letzteres geschafft, wenn auch unter einem Preis, den er nicht bereit war zu zahlen.  
"Er lebt noch, Agent! Vermutlich ist er verwundet. Wir müssen schnell handeln!"  
Woolsey telefonierte weiter.  
Es reichte!  
Er war aus dieser anderen, dieser um so vieles verlockenderen Dimension zurückgekehrt hierher. Er hatte aufgegeben, was er sich vielleicht hätte aufbauen können dort. Er hatte auf diese außergewöhnliche Freundschaft verzichtet, um seine Dimension zu retten. Aber das würde er nicht noch einmal tun.  
"Woolsey!"  
Seine Faust krachte hart auf die metallene Arbeitsfläche des Tisches, ließ Tassen tanzen und Papier rascheln. Die Handkante schmerzte, aber es war ein guter Schmerz.  
Wenn sie Sheppard retten konnten, dann hatte er noch eine Chance. Eine Chance, diesen Felsbrocken zu sprengen, sein weiches, blutendes Herz zu heilen und doch noch die Freundschaft zu finden, die er so vermißte, er allerdings auch nie wirklich besessen hatte.  
Oh ja, wie oft hatte er abends, hatte er nachts schon allein in seinem Bett gelegen, zur Decke starrend und mentale Gespräche führend mit dem Freund, den er nie besessen hatte? Wie schnell hatte die Sehnsucht sich in Schmerz verwandelt, nachdem er den anderen Rodney und den anderen Sheppard zusammen erlebt hatte?  
Nein, er würde jetzt nicht zurückstecken, er würde nicht auf die Möglichkeit verzichten, die sich ihm so unvermittelt geboten hatte.  
Als er den Namen des Detectives das erste Mal gehört hatte, der die Wraithmorde untersuchte, da war es ihm gewesen, als habe sich eine neue Tür in seinem Leben geöffnet, eine Tür, die ihm ein besseres Leben bieten konnte. Darum hatte er Nachforschungen angestellt, darum hatte er alles darangesetzt, Sheppard herzuholen und zu überzeugen. Darum diese ganze Scharade. Er hatte darauf gehofft, daß Woolsey sich irrte, daß dieser Sheppard doch ein wenig wie sein Pendant war. Und er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Er hatte die harte Schale aufgestemmt, weit genug, damit Sheppard sein Leben riskierte. Und jetzt war es nur gerecht, wenn er ihm helfen würde. Aber dazu brauchte auch Rodney Hilfe. Hilfe, die nur Woolsey ihm geben konnte.  
"Agent Woolsey, John Sheppard lebt!"  
Und endlich reagierte der FBI-Mann. Langsam drehte er sich um, während er bedächtig den Hörer auf die Gabel legte.  
"Das wissen wir nicht. Nicht genau", entgegnete Woolsey. "Dr. McKay, wir sind alle dankbar dafür, was Detective Sheppard getan hat, seiner wird sicherlich gedacht werden. Aber wenn wir jetzt dort hinausfahren und nicht Sheppard ist der Überlebende, dann ..."  
"Es ist ein schwächer werdendes Lebenssignal. Wer auch immer da draußen ist, er wird in Kürze tot sein!" wandte Zelenka ein.  
Woolseys wenig attraktives Gesicht zuckte ein wenig, doch sein Blick blieb hart. "Wir können das nicht riskieren, tut mir leid."  
"Sheppard ist es wert gerettet zu werden", entgegnete Rodney. "Sie haben sich geirrt, Agent, man kann ihm vertrauen. Er hat es gezeigt."  
Woolseys Blick glitt auf, blieb an der Anzeige des Bildschirms hängen. "Falls ich mich tatsächlich geirrt hätte", korrigierte er, "wissen Sie, mit wem ich gerade gesprochen habe? Mit dem Vorgesetzten von Detective Sheppard. Er hat fristlos gekündigt und war dabei, Vegas zu verlassen. Und, soll ich Ihnen noch etwas sagen? Ein Beweisstück vom letzten Tatort ist verschwunden, wurde nicht einmal aufgelistet. Niemand wüßte davon, wenn der einzige Zeuge sich nicht erinnern würde. Eine Reisetasche. Wahrscheinlich genau die Reisetasche, die ich gesehen habe, als ich Sheppard abholte und herbrachte. Er hat Beweismittel unterschlagen, sehr wahrscheinlich sehr viel Geld."  
"Und deswegen hat er es verdient, daß wir ihn da draußen verrecken lassen?" staunte Zelenka. "Himmel, wieviele korrupte Politiker gibt es allein in diesem Land? Wollen Sie die auch alle draußen in der nächsten Wüste zum Sterben aussetzen?"  
"Gerüchte." Woolsey wandte sich wieder ab.  
"Sie werden jetzt ein Einsatzteam da rausschicken, inklusive einer Rettungsstaffel. Uns läuft die Zeit davon!" Rodneys Stimme klang beherrscht, doch innerlich war er aufgewühlt.  
John Sheppard korrupt? Nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er hatte verbittert auf ihn gewirkt, aber keinesfalls ... Andererseits hatte er nicht unbeträchtliche Schulden und war vielleicht verzweifelt. Wer konnte schon sagen, was in seinem Kopf vorgegangen war?  
"Er hat noch einen Anruf getätigt", fuhr Woolsey fort, griff nach seinem Hut, "ein Anschluß in Reno, und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er genau dorthin unterwegs war. Ich werde mir das ganze ansehen."  
Im nächsten Moment stand Rodney dem FBI-Agent im Weg und starrte ihn drohend nieder.  
"Veranlassen Sie, daß ein Rettungsteam da draußen nach dem Rechten sieht!" befahl er .  
Woolsey erwiderte sein Starren, drehte den Hut in seinen Händen, setzte ihn schließlich auf.  
"Eine Sorge wegen der Geheimhaltung weniger", entgegnete er. "Jetzt muß weitere Schadensbegrenzung getrieben werden."  
"Nein!" Rodney breitete die Arme aus und versperrte so Woolsey den Weg. "Sie werden veranlassen, daß nach Sheppard gesucht wird. Er braucht unsere Hilfe!"  
"Falls er es ist", korrigierte Woolsey und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bedaure, Dr. McKay."  
"Daß er uns geholfen hat zählt gar nicht?" fragte Zelenka entrüstet. "Können Sie das überhaupt mit Ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, Agent?"  
Woolseys schmale Lippen wurden noch schmaler. Einen Moment lang schien es, als sprühten seine Augen Feuer, dann drehte er sich unvermittelt um und fixierte den MP bei der Tür. "Einen Hubschrauber bereit machen. Die Doktoren McKay und Zelenka möchten sich persönlich überzeugen, wer denn nun die Explosion überlebt hat!"  
Dann ging Woolsey, und Rodney konnte nicht anders, er seufzte erleichtert.  
Sie hatten vielleicht eine Chance. Vielleicht konnten sie Sheppard noch retten. Vielleicht konnte er, so wie es ihm schon einmal gelungen war, die harte Schale erweichen, vielleicht konnte er den John Sheppard zurück ins Leben holen, den er aus der anderen Dimension kannte. Vielleicht würden sie beide doch noch Freunde werden. Vielleicht ...  
Rodney fühlte ein gewisses Hochgefühl, während er mit Zelenka zusammen in den Helikopter-Hangar eilte, in dem wie immer eine aufgetankte Maschine wartete. Er fühlte sich so gut wie seit seiner Rückkehr nicht mehr.  
Sicher, er hatte seine Freunde, eine frische Beziehung zu Jennifer Keller, er konnte auf viele gute Jahre zurückblicken. Doch diese eine Freundschaft, diese entscheidende Seelenverwandtschaft, die er damals in dieser anderen Dimension wahrgenommen hatte, die fehlte ihm, die hatte ihm schon immer gefehlt.  
Vielleicht gab es nur jeweils einen Menschen, mit dem man eine solche Beziehung aufbauen konnte? Vielleicht wäre es ihm auch nie wirklich aufgefallen, was ihm fehlte, wenn er es nicht andenorts gesehen hätte. Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht.  
Woolseys Vorwurf der Korruption wog schwer, lastete auf seinem Magen wie ein schwerer Klumpen Ton.  
Hatte er sich vielleicht doch geirrt? War diesem John Sheppard nicht mehr zu helfen? War er wirklich die Person, für die Woolsey ihn hielt? Konnte er, Rodney McKay, sich so irren, sich so fehlleiten lassen?  
Der Helikopter hob ab, das Brausen des Motors war ohrenbetäubend und Rodney augenblicklich froh darüber, daß er Kopfhörer trug.  
Jennifer Keller war nicht mit an Bord, wohl aber einer der anderen Ärzte aus Area51, wahrscheinlich mit einer Spezialausbildung zum Rettungsarzt.  
Wenn es eine andere Entscheidung gegeben hätte, wenn John Sheppard die Rettung in Afghanistan gelungen wäre, wenn er nicht aus dem Dienst hätte ausscheiden müssen ... ?  
Warum war er nicht getestet worden? Die Sache in Afghanistan geschah zu der Zeit, als das SGC verzweifelt Genträger für die Atlantis-Expedition suchte. Sheppards Blut hätte also noch in den Test fallen müssen.  
Hätte, wäre, wenn.  
Rodney blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm des Handscanners, den Zelenka mitgenommen hatte, um das Signal zu lokalisieren.  
Was hatte er noch übersehen? Wen sollte Sheppard angerufen haben, ehe er Vegas verließ? Warum?  
Ein leiser Verdacht stieg in Rodney auf.  
Manche Dinge schienen trotz der verschiedenen Dimensionen stattzufinden, wenn auch auf Umwegen. Und vielleicht ...  
"Da vorne ist es", meldete der Pilot und Rodney reckte den Hals, um etwas sehen zu können.  
Eine gewaltige Rauchsäule schraubte sich noch immer in den Himmel, wenn sie auch allmählich zersetzt wurde von den schwachen Wüstenwinden.  
Rodneys Herz tat einen Hüpfer.  
Es mußte Sheppard sein, der überlebt hatte. Es mußte einfach!  
"Das Signal wird schwächer", meldete Zelenka. "Wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
Wie nahe war dieser Wraith ihnen doch gewesen! Welch ein Hohn, daß es ihm nicht gelungen war, sie auch zu erledigen, so wie er die Erden anderer Dimensionen verraten hatte.  
Rodney fühlte einen Stich im Herzen.  
Wenn Sheppard nicht überlebte, wenn sie nur noch seine Leiche bergen konnten, er würde dafür sorgen, daß er das erhielt, was ihm zustand. Wenn er tot war, dann war er den Heldentod gestorben, war er gestorben, als er die Erde rettete. Und nichts auf dieser Welt konnte das wieder aufwiegen. Nichts, und doch alles.  
Ein Trümmerfeld, teils noch brennend. Der Silver Bullet war in seine Einzelteile zerbombt worden. Aber ein Stück weiter ... da erhob sich aus dem Wüstenboden wie ein mahnender Finger ein Autowrack. Sheppards Wagen, Rodney erkannte ihn sofort.  
"Wo ist das Signal?" brüllte er zu Zelenka hinüber, nachdem er zwischen den Trümmern keinen wie auch immer gearteten Körper hatte ausmachen können.  
Der blickte von dem kleinen Bildschirm hoch, mit sehr ernstem Gesicht.  
Nein!  
Rodney weigerte sich, die Antwort zu akzeptieren, die Radeks Schweigen gab.  
Nein! Nicht jetzt! Gar nicht! Das durfte schlicht nicht geschehen sein! Nicht jetzt! Niemals!  
"Landen Sie! Landen!" befahl er hektisch dem Piloten.  
Er würde nicht zulassen, daß Sheppard sich selbst opferte. Nicht so, einsam und von allen vergessen mitten in der Wüste. Nein! Er konnte schlicht nicht.  
Und dann sah er den Körper, eine Minute, ehe der Pilot wirklich zur Landung ansetzte.  
Sheppard lag auf dem Rücken, sah unverwandt zu ihnen hoch.  
"Nicht sterben, hörst du?" wisperte Rodney ihm zu.  
Wenn er sich doch nur bewegen würde! Wenn er irgendetwas tun würde.  
Die Rotoren wirbelten Staub und Sand auf, der Motor jaulte und ein Ruck ging durch das Chassis, als der Helikopter endlich landete.  
Und Rodney fand kein Halten mehr. Er schnallte sich so schnell ab wie noch nie in seinem Leben, riß die Tür auf, ehe einer der Soldaten überhaupt sichern konnte. Und dann sprang er aus dem Helikopter, rannte los, erst geduckt, um den Luftverwirbelungen zu entkommen, dann aber konnte er sich wieder aufrichten.  
Und er langte als erster bei John Sheppard an, sah als erster in die haselnußfarbenen Augen, die in den Himmel starrten, bemerkte als erster das erlöste Lächeln auf den Lippen des Mannes. Und Rodney mußte als letzter begreifen, daß sie zu spät gekommen waren ...


End file.
